European Patent Publication 106,489 discloses certain 7-substituted 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-quinolines and naphthyridines having similar substituents on the 7-position as the compounds of the instant invention as antibacterial agents.
1-Phenyl-1-quinoline-3-carboxylic acids are described in U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,147,336 as having antiinflammatory and antibacterial activity.
Naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acids having anti-bacterial, sedative, and stimulator activities are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,036.
Abstracts of the 1984 ICAAC meeting disclose derivatives of 1-phenyl-6-fluoro-7-substituted 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,8-naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acid where the substituted amino group is piperazine, and 1-aryl-6-fluoro-quinolones such as a compound of the formula ##STR1## where R is H or CH.sub.3. These are also said to have antibacterial activity.